Go Go Mario
"Go Go Mario" is a song. Lyrics Mario is energetically running, running again today. He's going, going to save Princess Peach. Mario is energentically running again today. Jump energetically again today. Search for coins energetically again today. Keep advancing today, Mario. He gets a mushroom, And becomes Super Mario. He gets a Flower, And becomes Fire Mario. It's Goomba, Koopa Troopa, And buzzy beetle, defeat them! Mario is always Energetic and strong. Mario is energetically running, running again today. He's going, going to defeat Bowser's family. Mario is energetically running again today. Jump energetically again today. Search energetically for coins again today. Keep advancing today, Mario. He'll collect a star to become invulnerable, And quickly go to rescue Peach. It's Lakitu, Spiny, And Cheep-cheep, defeat them! Mario is always Energetic and strong. Mario is energetically running, running again today. You've arrived, it's the castle. Fire, fire the fireworks. Run nimbly between the Hammer Bros., And unsheathe your ultimate power, Mario. It's been a long journey, but It will end soon. You did it! You did it! You defeated Bowser. Being told "Thank you" by Princess Peach, Mario's heart must swell. Mario's adventure Ended here, but Mario's dream continues without end. Gallery Go Go Mario Title Card.PNG Yoshi Egg.PNG Kagamine Rin about to hatch out of a Yoshi Egg.PNG Kagamine Rin hatches out of an egg.PNG Kamui Gakupo as Mario.PNG Hatsune Miku as Luigi.PNG Kamui Gakupo collecting coins.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku carry the coin bag.PNG Kamui Gakupo with a Super Mushroom.PNG Hatsune Miku sees that Kamui Gakupo ate a Poison Mushroom.PNG Hatsune Miku with a Fire Flower.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't know that Hatsune Miku can throw fireballs.PNG Goomba.PNG Koopa Troopa.PNG Human Buzzy Beetle.PNG Kamui Gakupo wrestling a Buzzy Beetle humanoid.PNG Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin feeling sad.PNG Meiko in a prison cell.PNG Meiko crying.PNG Drawing of Meiko, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin.PNG Kaito as Bowser.PNG Meiko as Princess Peach.PNG Kagamine Len as Toad and Kagamine Rin as Yoshi.PNG Kamui Gakupo chasing a Super Star.PNG Kamui Gakupo grabs the Super Star.PNG Hatsune Miku sees Kamui Gakupo falling.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets attacked by Cheep Cheeps, Lakitus, and Spinies.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees Hatsune Miku flying on her leek.PNG Kamui Gakupo throws Hatsune Miku's leek away.PNG Hatsune Miku tells Kamui Gakupo that there are Bullet Bills.PNG Kamui Gakupo rides a Bullet Bill.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally destroys the goal while riding a Bullet Bill.PNG Hatsune Miku prepares to attack with her leek.PNG Hatsune Miku hits Akita Neru with her leek.PNG Kamui Gakupo facing Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo defeats Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees that Meiko is with Kasane Teto and Yowane Haku.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are confused.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are happy.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Meiko.PNG Kaito crying to his defeat after Kamui Gakupo rescued Meiko.PNG Meiko comforting Kagamine Len as Kamui Gakupo cracks a Used Block and Kaito cracks a Yoshi Egg shell.PNG Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and kagamine Len flying.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin outside.PNG Trivia *The original version was heard in a Super Mario Bros. Trailer. Category:Songs